Oscar Mike vs Soldier: 76
O'scar Mike vs Soldier: 76' is a What-if? episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Oscar Mike from Battleborn and Soldier: 76 from Overwatch. Description Overwatch and Battleborn collide in a battle of hardened soldiers stemmed from the style of FPS Games! Interlude Boomstick: Soldiers. They're pretty cool. ''' Wiz: And who other than these two to be the gateway for new players who need a bit of an... introduction to the advanced games that are Overwatch and Battleborn. '''Boomstick: These characters include Oscar Mike, the badass Peacekeeper from Battleborn. Wiz: And Soldier: 76, the genetically-enhanced Overwatch leader from the game of the same name. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to see who would win a Death Battle! Soldier: 76 (Cue: Overwatch - The World Could Use More Heroes) Boomstick: Jack Morrison was born and raised in rural Indiana to a family of farmers. Wiz: When he had turned 18, Jack decided to join the military, during so, he became subject to the experimental "Soldier Enhancement Program". Boomstick: During so-he became good friends with Gabriel Reyes, now known as the mysteriously evil-looking Reaper. Wiz: When the infamous Omnic Crisis occurred, the group named "Overwatch" was officially formed with a group of 6 people, including Jack and Gabriel. Boomstick: Gabriel lead the strike team, while Jack was the "moral-fabric". Wiz: When the team successfully adverted the crisis, Jack became the new leader of the Strike Team, whilst Gabriel decided to become the head of Blackwatch. Boomstick: Blackwatch? Sounds mysterious! Wiz: But also irrelevant to Jack. Boomstick: Aww... Wiz: As time passed, the public grew to dislike the team of Overwatch, even going so far as calling them criminals. And afterwards, while the public had believed that Jack was murdered by Gabriel in a United Nations investigation, he actually survived and picked up the persona Soldier: 76. Boomstick: He even picked up a sick ass Pulse Rifle! (Cue: Overwatch - Rally The Heroes) Wiz: That's right, Jack's weapon of choice is the Heavy Pulse Rifle, with 25 rounds firing approximately 10 rounds per second. Boomstick: And that's not all, with that, he carries 3 badass rockets that shoot out of it. Wiz: If Jack is ever in trouble, he can place down the Biotic Field which will heal him just in case he gets subjected to a little gunfire. Boomstick: Jack is the only character in the game who can sprint as well! With no limit either! This makes up for his medium walking speed. Wiz: But Jack's most prominent feature is definitely his ultimate ability, his Tactical Visor. Boomstick: This puppy is essentially aimbot, and will lock on to the closest enemy that he sees, so he can pump their body with lead no matter how fast they run! ''' Wiz: But despite his intimidating arsenal and strength, Jack is not perfect. '''Boomstick: His health is a measly 200, which means he can easily be taken out by someone such as Hanzo or Reinhardt. And despite how cool the Helix Rockets appear to be, the aim is very lacking, meaning that Jack will need to aim at his opponents feet. Wiz: He also falls victim to an incredibly repetitive of firing at medium range, and retreating with sprint to heal with the Biotic Field, meaning he can be stopped by any player who thinks outside of the box. Boomstick: With this in mind, Jack may be a very rounded and modest damage dealing character, but his predictability sets him back in the long run. Soldier 76: We're all soldiers now. Oscar Mike (Cue: Battleborn - Main Menu Theme) Wiz: In contrast to Jack's rich history, Oscar Mike shares a simple and basic history. Boomstick: Oscar Mike is a discarded clone-soldier stemmed from an old and forgotten war, Oscar is now a loyal soldier who fights alongside the Peacekeepers. Oscar Mike: I am NOT a clone! Wiz: But Oscar Mike makes up in weapon and armoury in what he lacks in lore. Boomstick: Oscar, too, rocks an awesome Assault Rifle, the first 15 rounds doing extra damage. Wiz: He is also much more durable. with incredible Combat Armour which can enhance his survivability if need be. Boomstick: One of Oscar's talents is the Stealth Generator, cloaking him for 9 seconds and hiding him from radar detection unless he activates an ability or fires. Wiz: His second ability is the Frag Grenade, which detonates reasonably quickly and does fair damage as well. Boomstick: And Oscar's prize is his Airstrike, doing mass damage to a targeted area overtime which can be upgraded into one badass super laser from space. Wiz: Speaking of which, his upgrades can include, but are not limited to; Red Dot Sight, Napalm Grenades, bonus damage, quicker charging armour , and of course the previously mentioned Badass Super Laser from Space. Boomstick: Oscar might be a competent fighter, but he suffers the same fate as Soldier: 76, he is incredibly predictable. Wiz: Not only that, his cooldowns for his Frag Grenade and Stealth Generator are much more large, which can set him back if the opponent has a better weapon. His cockiness could also set him back in the long-run against a serious fighter such as Soldier 76. Boomstick: But! Oscar is still pretty badass altogether, right Wiz? Wiz: I see a lot of him in you. Boomstick: In a good way or a bad way? Wiz: I'll let you be the judge of that. Pre Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Fight Oscar is shown kicking an unarmed and weakened Ana Amari Ana: You are scum for attacking an unarmed woman Oscar: WOMAN? FEMINISM IS AWESOME! I KILL OLD LADIES ALL THE TIME! Ana: You deserve fates worse than death. Oscar: LOOK BRO, I'M ONLY TRYING TO GET THESE AWESOME SPACE LASERS, IT'S NOTHING PERSONAL Ana: If you are so deadset on murdering me, then quit with the chat and do it. Oscar: ON IT. Oscar shoots a fatal bullet into Ana's head, instantly killing her. Oscar levels up to level 10 in doing so. Oscar: WOO! I. AM. AWESOME! Oscar selects 'Holy Crap, Space Lasers!' as his final Helix, completing his set. Suddenly, Jack appears from the corner of Oscar's eye. Oscar turns around spotting Jack at medium range, and confronts him. Jack: What she said is right you know, you are scum for what you did. Oscar: SO? AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT? I'M READY TO THROW DOWN! Jack: Such enthusiasm, such potential wasted. Oscar: YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT! I'M THE MOST BADASS SOLDIER YOU'LL MEET, AND I'LL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU WANT ME TO DO! Jack: No problem, I was going to murder you for what you just did regardless!. FIGHT! (Cue: Battleborn - Intro) Jack instantly places down a Biotic Field and begins to shoot at Oscar, Oscar sprints away from the Soldier and crouches behind a nearby crate. Oscar stands up and shoots back at Jack, even hitting him a few times. The extra damage from the fairly new clip did impact on Jack. luckily the Biotic Field was able to repair the damage. Jack: Come out and fight me like you wanted to, coward! Oscar: I AM NO COWARD! Oscar, insulted by Jack's threat, stupidly jumps into plain sight allowing Jack to fire his Helix Rockets at his feet. The damage from the impact broke his armour, but Oscar quickly cloaked and retreated to regain his shield so Jack could not take the advantage. Jack: Damn, where the hell could he be? Just as he said that, he heard a voice from behind him. Oscar: RIGHT HERE! Oscar uncloaked himself and landed a frag grenade near Jack, decimating nearly of his health. Jack ran off and waited for his Field to recharge, and used it to heal himself when it was. Oscar eventually found Jack and pointed his gun at him. Oscar: PEEK-A-BOO! Jack shot at the mocking Oscar, this time, completely destroying his armour. Jack: I've got you now, you cocky little- (Music Cuts) Jack heard a clip from his gun, he needed to reload. (Cue: Overwatch - Alive Sniping Theme) Oscar used this to his advantage and shot at the vulnerable Jack whilst he reloaded, before he needed to do so himself. Jack then sprinted at Oscar and smacked him with his gun, and began to shoot at his chest. Oscar unexpectedly threw a swing at Jack, which was countered. Oscar: DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO YOU'RE DEALING WITH? I'M PRETTY IMPORTANT. Jack: Right. Jack, out of seemingly nowhere, activated his Tactical Visor, making Oscar go into Stealth Mode as a result. Unfortunately for Oscar, the visor was still able to pick him up and allow Jack to critically damage him. But, his armour had regenerated, meaning he could take the bullets without dying. Oscar: OH, THAT IS IT! Oscar shot another Frag Grenade at the Soldier, who's sights locked onto it, and in result, destroyed it midair, causing a napalm coated ground where Oscar Mike had the advantage as Jack's Ultimate just depleted. Oscar: YOU'RE DONE! (Cue: Battleborn - Main Menu) Oscar had called in a Space Laser right where Jack was stuck. Jack had the choice of either being disintegrated in a humongous laser, or having his legs damaged by the napalm on the floor. Naturally, he chose the latter, sprinting through the dangerous ground but managing to evade the laser. Oscar: WHA- Oscar was cutoff by the livid Soldier, who had just fired Helix Rockets at his feet. Putting him on incredibly low health. He was trapped. His armour had been destroyed, and could not regenerate it due to the fact his Stealth Generator was charging. He could not surprise Jack with a Frag Grenade due to it charging as well. Oscar had one final option. Push Jack into the ongoing laser. On his way to Oscar, Jack was blinded by rage, he couldn't think straight enough to plan out a tactic to carefully eliminate Oscar, and just wanted to fill his head with lead. Jack placed the barrel of his rifle onto the wounded Oscar's head. (Music Cuts) (Cue: Overwatch - Play Of The Game) Jack: Say hello to Ana for me! Oscar: NAH, YOU SEEM CLOSER TO THAT RAG! Oscar fired the rest of his round into Jack which in turn pushed him into the napalm. Jack, thinking quickly, placed down a Biotic Shield to cancel out the effect of the fire. He was right in front of the laser, and Oscar did all he could in the situation he was in. He pushed Jack in whilst he was trying to heal. All of Jack's skin, flesh and bone were disintegrated by the large beam nearly instantly, mere moments before the laser stopped. K.O Oscar: HA! IN YOUR FACE! I RULE! Results Boomstick: Well, that took an unexpected turn. Wiz: This one was incredibly close, but despite Oscar's cockiness, he took action and pushed forward against Jack's predictable tactics, and was able to catch him off-guard last second to take the finishing blow. Oscar outclassed Jack in nearly everything except for cool-down times and strength. Oscar was vastly more durable and could easily tank Jack's ultimate, Jack on the other hand was easily decimated by Oscar's. Jack was unable to put his strength into action when his weaponry was severely outclassed by Oscar's, apart from the Tactical Visor which Oscar would still be able to take due to his armour. Boomstick: Looks like the Overwatch team just need to Soldier on. Wiz: The winner is Oscar Mike. Advantages and Disadvantages Soldier: 76 +Smarter +Shorter Cooldown for Weapons +Better Reflexes +Better Physical Strength +Better Marksman '-More Predictable' '-Small Arsenal' '-Weaker Arsenal' '-No Armour' '-Less Ammo' Oscar Mike +More Weapons (= More Tactics) +Stronger Base Weapon (First 15 Rounds Especially) +Stronger Ult +Stronger Armour ' '+Cloak '-Dumber' '-Cockier' '-Worse At Hand To Hand Combat' '-Long Cooldowns for Abilities'Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"Super Soldier" themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Memecarriage